The Villain Virus
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: It all started that beautiful Friday, September 13th. Innocent civilians got the flu and end up turning into super villains with powers! Even some of our fellow Ninja have been corrupted! Now it's up to Jay, Nya, Garmadon, Misako, and Sensei to fix it. But the real questions are, where is this coming from and who's responsible for this?
1. Chapter 1

**WAZZUP GUYS! It's TheComingofEpic! Yep. Not Chuggaaconroy. Not KoopaKungFu. But ME! Anyway It's FRIDAY The 13th! I was born on Jan 13th and THAT was a Friday. My 6-year old cousin was born on October 13th and THAT was a Friday!**

**I've planned this story for...2 days and I couldn't wait to publish it! Well I forgot until I just came back from school but STILL. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful Friday morning in September. The flowers were colorful than usually, the green leaves turned into kaleidoscope of oranges, reds, and yellows. It was perfect. Until the incident in the lab by the coast.

* * *

Meet Josiah Condria. He is a worker at the Ninjago Research Laboratory. He wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but probably the dullest and the most useless.

Even though his intelligence is just above an average house cat, the facilities' workers let him do test on the animals and feed them.

But the animals would outsmart him and escape their cages and lock him in there. Especially the rats! How, you may ask.

Well...This guy is a special guy...

"Well that was interesting!" Josiah said while stretching.

The scientist next to him rolled her eyes, "Work just started for you and you already got stuck in a cage! Did you eat food from the Environmentalist Buffet?! I'm telling you eating stinkbugs and crickets covered in caramel with a side of tarantula legs ISN'T healthy in my opinion."

Josiah giggled, "Oh Maria. You are so gullible. Especially when you talk about me behind my back. "

"WHAT?! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! We're friends!" Maria said.

"Then why are you always laughing with those Taniqueshas, Medeas, Bonquishoos, and all of that?!"

"Do you mean Kylie, Jaylen, and Alex?! We were talking about how are romantic relationship is!"

"Why are you two quareeling?"

Maria and Josiah turned around to see their boss, Mr. Giovanni DemRoe tapping his foot and shaking his head.

"Remember people. This is official Mafia business here. No one can find out what we're trying to find out! Plus there's something strange going on here."

Josiah looked at his boss, "Yes there is. I'm not in charge of this place!"

Mr. DemRoe laughed, "YOU?! HA! The ants trick you and you just shove you head in there acting like those things are your friends!"

"WELL THOSE DAYS ARE OVER!" Josiah said while stomping his foot on the floor, "I have been ridiculed long enough! Just to show you how smart and vicious I am, I will blow up Paris and claim it as my own! I'm not Josiah! I AM CAPTIAN PUNCH!"

Josiah stormed out of the building and left Maria and Mr. DemRoe.

Mr. DemRoe shook his head, "He still eats that bug-infested buffet right?"

Maria nodded.

Josiah was full of anger and hatred but he had to stop by the Environmentalist Buffet. He was hungry.

* * *

"Oh my gosh the sunny looks so bright today!" Cole screamed with happiness.

Everyone clapped their hands. Zane smiled.

"It's about time you got out of your emo state and finally decided to open up to nature." The Nindroid joked.

Cole ignored his statement, "Who knew the sun can be this pleasing?!"

"Well the sun does give off vitamin D which makes us feel happy." Misako stated.

"But I feel like I want to jump off this termite-attracting ship and climb every mountain!"

Zane started at Cole, "Now you're just being gay."

That's when Nya ran back inside the bounty.

"NYA LOOK I'M SORRY I HAD ONIONS FOR LUNCH!" Jay cried.

"It's not that Jay!" Nya responded.

"There must be trouble." Kai said.

"The Most Obvious Award goes to Kai!" Lloyd grinned.

Kai rolled his eyes and followed everyone back to the bridge.

"What's wrong Nya?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Some guy is planting bombs in Paris!" Nya cried.

"Why would someone do that?!" Garmadon asked.

Lloyd answered, "Well they do have that giant triangle and expensive stuff."

Kai smacked Lloyd, "What giant triangle?!"

"He means the Eiffel Tower." Cole replied. "Anyway what's the person's name?!"

"He calls himself Captain Punch...and that's it."

Lloyd ran to the wheel. "What are we waiting for?! Let's do this!"

* * *

Jay was a complete wreck. He kept on panicking and sweat. After all he IS the fastest. So HE'S getting the 8 bombs and bringing them to Zane while the other are looking for Captain Punch.

"Zane. There are so many bones from dead people here! What if there's a disease going around and I catch it and up like them?!" Jay asked Zane via comlink.

"First of all stop being a girl." Zane said. "So the bridges and walls are made up of skeletons! A plague struck Europe a long time ago and many people died. Those have to be the remains. Anyway you better hurry. These bombs have some strong chemicals. I found one out of the eight and disabled it. How are you doing?"

Jay replied, "I only have 5 and some of them I shoved into my suit so I'm carrying two now."

Zane made a disturbed face. "I'll insert my joke later on." That's when Zane hang up and left Jay alone.

And that's when he saw it.

The last bomb!

"VICTORY IS MINE!" Jay screamed. He grabbed it and called Kai.

"Kai where is you guys?! Zane got one bomb and I got the other six!" He said with excitement.

Kai replied, "We're by the Giant Triangle."

"What the heck is the Giant Triangle?!" Jay asked.

Kai facepalmed, "The Eiffel Tower."

"THANKS!" Jay hung up and smiled. He felt happy and that's when he remembered.

The bombs.

Jay took a look at the two in his hand and the ones in his suit. All of them were at 59 seconds.

Jay ran as fast as he can and tried to make it to the Eiffel Tower. He wouldn't want to join those skeletons too soon! That's when Zane called him.

"JAY WHERE ARE YOU YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS! You're the Ninja of Lightning. You got to have some superspeed instead of running like a fool!" Zane told him.

"I know but Sensei also told us to keep a LOW PROFILE. Plus you're the one who's flipping switches in public and using your glowing head ability!"

Zane had no response to that.

"15 seconds. Wait. I SEE YOU!" Zane replied.

Jay stopped in his tracks and started to panic.

"Well I hope you wrote your will!" Zane patted his brother on the back.

Then Jay had an idea.

Jay ran up the Eiffel Tower to the very top and started to throw each and every bomb into the sky. The each one of them made a huge explosion and startled the residents.

"JAY JUMP UP AND FALL BACK! I'll catch you!" Zane cried from the bottom.

Jay closed his eyes and jumped off the building only to be save by Kai.

Jay glared at Zane.

Zane smiled, "There were fangirls around and I'm no homo!"

"I thought we were supposed to keep a low profile!" Cole said.

"Yep. But Lloyd here gave autographed pictures of himself to many people so he's busy." Kai replied.

"WHAT HAVE YOU NINJA DONE?!"

The four turned around to see a man in a black cape, a black, hat, green shirt, a yellow belt, blue pants, and rainbow sneakers.

"Who are you?!" Kai asked while taking out his blade.

"I'm Captain Punch! My punches are like the speed of light! I have blown up many places especially that buffet that was made for environmentalist! All of you will perish and I'll laugh on your grave!" The man announced.

That's when Lloyd joined the team with lipstick of every shade on his face.

"Well Captain Punch WE have powers and you only have your fist!" Lloyd said with pride.

"We were beaten by a bunch of pirates and they didn't have powers..." Jay reminded the Green Ninja.

"True but we'll still defeat you!" Lloyd yelled.

The five ran straight at their villain and started to attack. Captain Punch instantly jumped and watch as the Ninja run into one of the walls. He beamed with pride.

"Well. You guys suck." He laughed.

Kai got up from the floor and charged at the villain again and slashed him on the shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell on the floor.

"The Punch as been uppercutted." He said as he closed his eyes.

Lloyd smirked, "Dramatic much?"

"The last thing he said...so many puns. So LITTLE time." Cole said while stretching.

"We better get this guy back on the bounty." Kai said, "We don't know what could happen next.

Then they left Paris.

* * *

**Guys. There are actually two puns in there.**

**1. An uppercut is a type of punch**

**2. He was cut on the arm and that's an upper part of his body**

**Yep. I'm just being Ashley. So yep. Being myself!  
**

**Did you like it?**

**Does anyone know where Mr. DemRoe is from? There's a clue in here.**

**What do you think is going to happen?! (You can guess!)**

**Oh and guys guess what? If you read Ninjago Bloopers I know you gys read the rants in there but guess what started?! SCHOOL! So I giving you guys the change to type a rant but it's got to be over 100 words because a rant is like 1,000 words of you venting. Any day. Any month! Before school ends because you guys are good people! Participate! if you want! But PM me if you want to and your rant and YOU'LL get the credit because I'm NOT a fan of plagiarism.**

**Have a good day/night!  
**

**TheComingofEpic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Heads up! If you have headphones or a laptop or a smartphone I found a song that is JUST PERFECT FOR COLE! It's a video game song but try it out anyway it's catchy! It's Wrapped in Black from Sonic Rush! OH and IT'S NOT RACIST! Because the song CLEARLY SAYS TOO BLACK TOO STRONG THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S RACIST! Well unless you're a black hole and a final boss but anyway IT'S NOT RACIST. Just saying because I'm those people who like reading the comment section while listening to a song and this person was like 'I', black and find this offensive' and I said to myself 'I'm offensive and find this black'. BTW, one of Malcom X's speech had a coffee metaphor 'Into the Grasslands' THAT INSPIRED THE SONG! XD I can't take it seriously now!**

**Anyway, school isn't THAT BAD! Guess what guys. In November the week that my first year anniversary I'm going on a school trip FOR 3 DAYS. It's just like my Church's Retreat but with people who aren't there to seek God's Word and call themselves Christians but curse. Guys...don't be hypocrites. ANYWAY ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Jayson Walker wasn't your normal type of guy. In fact he is an inventor and the Ninja of Lightning! Even though he holds an important title that doesn't mean he can turn into a spaz and turn things upside down. You see...he is in love with Nya, the Sister of Fire. Even though she may not show him the love he tries his best...by calling his parents.

"And remember Jay you are a Walker. I don't care what color you wear for your wedding! Heck it can be purple! All I want from you his a Daughter-in-Law and grandchildren!"

"MOM!" Jay said while blushing.

Nya gave him a confusing look. "So your mother is treating you like a 5 year old again? Jay, when are you going to tell her that your a grown up. She needs to let you go at some point." Nya told Jay.

"I know." Jay sighed. "It is going to be hard for her to cope with it though. After all all Dad does now is build, build, and build!"

Nya giggled, "He should get some LEGO sets and make his OWN creation out of them."

Jay smiled and shared a laugh with Nya. Only if he wasn't a spaz.

"I'm going to the supermarket." Nya kissed Jay on his cheek. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

* * *

She wasn't mean or crude and she CERTAINLY wasn't cold-blooded. She had a soul full of fire and revenge. They mocked and laughed at her. They thought she was weak.

"The Dragon's Apprentice doesn't play games." She said while holding a sword to a person's neck. "I want you to tell me how my plan is working.

The person who she threatened struggled to get free. He was a train-wreck and needed to breathe.

"It...going well. The people are catching in left and right-"

The woman smiled, "That's all I needed to hear out of you. Do yourself and favor and go back to New York and star causing havoc. You have the powers to shrink anything in sight which will be handy. Soon those Ninja will soon be infected by my wonderful virus and sooner or later will join our side."

"But some innocent-"

"Look here. You wanted to be a villain and you're clearly getting your wish. Stop being a baby and how me how REAL supervillians are supposed to act."

"Is this because Sensei Wu didn't make you a ninja?"

The Dragon's Apprentice punch a nearby wall, making it collapse. "He chose those nutjobs. I could handle a blade. Samurai, Ninja, I really don't care about them now. I rather pity them then join them because they won't know what slapped them in the face when this is done."

* * *

The bounty docked in New York City and the Ninja jumped off the deck and landed on West 42nd Street. Surprisingly, there were no cars there.

"I thought something was going on here!" Kai complained.

Cole looked around and saw a building glowing in blue then disappeared and heard a mad laugh.

"Kai I hope you're happy because we're not too far away from the mad man!" Cole exclaimed.

Zane tapped Cole on the shoulder, "I think we should stay here after all, we ARE in front of the Empire State Building. The guy will probably come here next!"

"Zane has a point." Jay said.

That's when a figure wearing all black and carrying a brown bag appeared in front of the Ninja.

"WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU HOOLIGANS HERE?! I THOUGHT SHE ELIMINATED YOU!" the villain cried.

The Ninja gave each other confused looks.

Lloyd yelled at the villain, "Who are you and who's her?!"

"I am Littlest Snitch and I'm supposed to keep a nice eye on you while my boss does her work." He explained.

Jay took out his blade, "Well we're done introducing each other. I say you aren't going to be adding anymore buildings to your Barbie doll collection."

Littlest Snitch growled and made a ball of energy out of his hands and shot it at Jay. Jay screamed as he was hit into the Empire State Building.

"Great reflexes Jay!" Kai joked.

Zane looked around, "Guys where's Jay?!"

"I'm down here."

The remaining Ninja looked down to see their beloved blue ninja...

The size of a soda can.

Lloyd picked Jay up and placed him on his shoulder. "And I thought your voice was high-pitched when you were taller!"

Jay growled at Lloyd's joked and watched as Zane and Cole started to chase Littlest Snitch. He was awfully fast and was good at hiding.

Kai looked at Lloyd, "What are we going to do with the rat?"

Jay held his fist together and felt the shocks of lightning all over his body. He started to grind his teeth in anger.

"I'll call Nya and tell her to pick up the Pipsqueak."

Kai and Lloyd both shared a laughed and ignored Jay's reaction to their jokes.

Kai called Nya and in no time Nya grabbed Jay and brought him back onto the bounty.

"We better go and help Ying and Yang with the Littlest Snitch." Kai said.

"Let's go!" Lloyd agreed.

* * *

"This should make you taller again. Luckily Sensei has an emergency case full of teas, herbs, and all of that!" Nya said.

Nya helped Jay gulp down the tea until is was his old size again Jay looked down at the wooden floor and stayed silent.

"Jay are you ok?" Nya asked.

"I'm fine." Jay ran out of the kitchen into his room and climbed up to his bunk.

He felt terrible.

But it wasn't only that. Why did Lloyd and Kai make jokes about him because he was small? Why did his friends no...FOOLS make fun of him. If it weren't for him Ninjago would still be under the Overlord because he helped Lloyd train! He also helped Kai since he didn't know what the heck he was doing. They have no right to treat him like that!

Jay jumped off his bunk and went onto the bridge and started to press some buttons and pull several levers. Jay smiled as he pressed the final button and an alarm went off. Nya ran into the bridge and saw Jay laughing.

"JAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nya cried.

Jay stared at her, "They laughed at me and took me as a joke! It makes no sense why they would do that to me and I though you love me because if you did you would understand! That missile will take them out. You may cry but I will laugh in victory!"

Nya slapped Jay and watched as he fell on the floor unconscious.

* * *

Jay got up from the floor to here laughs coming from the living room.

He walked in and saw everyone in fits of laughter.

"Man Sensei! You put him on our team for no reason! He's a joke. Heck, his name is a pun!" Zane yelled.

Cole giggled, "He's such a Mama's Boy!"

"Remember to pack an extra pair of clean underwear!" Kai recited.

"And to actually think, I thought he was cute and smart. Man I was an idiot for dating a guy with a negative IQ!" Nya exclaimed.

Everyone started to laugh until a figure wearing dark blue and black came in and destroyed all of them.

Jay watch horrified. The killer turned and Jay saw that was him!

"You know we were born to rule this world. Don't be an idiot and think that they would never do something like this to you."

* * *

Jay woke up and saw that he was surrounded by his friends in the living room.

"So you fired a missile at the team." Sensei Wu said without emotion.

"But Jay had a fever and started to shiver after he did it. He was speaking like a mad man!" Nya said.

Lloyd's face was full of surprise, "Just like Littlest Snitch who sadly got away with the Empire State Building."

* * *

**GASP! Yes. You have to agree with me the song fits Cole perfectly. If you're an obsessed nerd like me you would listen to the guy who uploads video game music and it plays for HALF AN HOUR. Oh and yes. I listen for ALL OF IT!**

**Did you like?**

**Did you listen to the song?**

**What do you think is going on? (After all we do have the Dragon's Apprentice going around being a jealous GIRL)**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I would of upload sooner but FanFiction was updating and guys what? NONE OF US COULD GO ON. So...yeah. Enjoy this chapter! WITH EVERYONE'S FAVORITE BLACK NINJA'S SONG! Because...it's TOO BLACK TOO STRONG AND HE'S WRAPPED IN BLACK! XD**

* * *

"So there's a virus going on?!" Jay asked.

"YES! STOP BEING AN IDIOT!" Lloyd yelled at Jay.

Sensei signed and smacked Lloyd on the back off his head.

"Nya and I will go interrogate Josiah Condri AKA Captain Punch." Sensei told his students.

Cole gave Sensei a confused, "Why would this Josiah guy attack us?! We did nothing!"

"Well we do look handsomer compared to him." Zane pointed out.

Sensei rolled his eyes while Nya facepalmed.

Nya took a deep breath, "Josiah worked at a research facility belonging to Ninjago's Mafia leader, Giovanni DemRoe. Apparently some research is going on there on animals. Something to do with genetic engineering..."

"WE'RE ON IT!" Lloyd shouted.

Kai put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Well that depends. If Jay promises he won't go crazy on us."

Everyone glanced at Jay and waited for him to answer. Instead of answering Jay just looked down on the wooden floor and frowned.

After 5 minutes Zane spoke.

"Well we can take Jay with us. After all we are going to a lab. They can run some tests on him."

That's when Misako and Garmadon walked into the bridge and saw Lloyd, Kai, Zane, and Cole covered with ashes while Jay looked pale.

"All of you are ok! We heard that a missile struck New York City and we were worried!" Misako cried with happiness.

"We even took Nya's Samurai suit to see if you guys were ok! But it turns out that you guys returned safely and locked up the perpetrator!" Garmadon beamed with pride.

Jay looked at Garmadon, "Sorry to rain on your parade but we didn't catch him. There something going around and it's really vicious! So we're going to ask questions at a local lab to see what's going on."

Garmadon's smile was replaced with a frown. He still had a lot a pride even though he's not evil anymore but he was a Dark Lord.

* * *

After an hour, the bounty finally arrived at the lab on the coast of Ninjago. The Ninja were inside and looking for clues while Nya and Sensei interrogated Josiah.

"Alright Josiah..."

"HUSH WOMAN!" the man barked. "My name is Captain Punch and I'm no Josiah!"

Nya ignored Sensei's giggles and Josiah's insults. "Look. You're IQ is below -7 and that's already saying something. You have an IQ of roach or something even worse! No one with an IQ that terrible would be able to build eight bombs that can destroy Paris in a one sitting! Explain yourself.

Josiah replied, "As a villain who is working with someone I ask that you interrogate my employer."

"Well who is your employer?" Sensei asked.

Josiah smiled, "My employer is a secret yet the person who works with him is an itelligent woman.

Sensei started to laugh. "A WOMAN?! No one wonder the people who are getting infected are men so far!"

Nya slapped Sensei and stared at Josiah. He was smirking and then he started to laugh. Was he taking this seriously or as if it was a practical joke? Well Sensei is acting strange...

"She's the Dragon's Apprentice. She is like his helper yet she literally started this whole thing. She tells people the truth. When people talk to you behind your back she tells you each and every word they say and what they think about you. All of these people called me dumb and stupid yet one wrong move made by those 'Multi-Colored Men in Pajamas and Other Ridiculous Accessories' I would of own Paris then did the same thing to Russia! With even MORE BOMBS!"

"The Ninja are here to protect innocent people. Why are you being such a tween?! You ended puberty! You shouldn't think about what others think of you." Sensei said.

Josiah smirked. "And this is coming from the person who uses sticks find out what's going to happen. Talk about anxious!"

Sensei grabbed his teapot and set it's landing point to be on Josiah's head. Nya quickly took the pot away from him leaving Sensei fumed with anger.

"WHY?!"

"Look Sensei. We need to interrogate him. Not humor him. He's just bullying us...in a way."

Sensei sighed, "I just hope those Ninja found some clues already or tested Jay so we can figure out what's going on."

* * *

"Jay don't worry! They're testing to see what you made you all crazy!" Lloyd told his fellow teammate.

Kai laughed. "The Green one is right. Hopefully this isn't going to be permanent!"

"Guys leave Jay alone! He's nervous as it is and you two are the first ones to complain when he has a breakdown!" Cole may be the leader but that doesn't mean he needs to stand up for everyone. This made Jay smile. At least Cole's the leader. Imagine if Kai was...Ninjago would be doomed in a millisecond.

A scientist came back with a packet of paper in her hand. Jay saw a bunch of numbers and words about a virus.

Those were the test results!

The scientist smiled. "Well Jayson it turns out that you DID have a virus."

"WHAT?!" Jay yelled with fear.

"But your immune system was able to fight just before it can start spreading! Your powers not only make you fast but makes some of your systems fast and furious! You are technically immune to the virus!" the scientist explained.

Jay's face was full of joy and happiness. He would smile more but that would require surgery. That's when Mr. DemRoe came in.

"Alright people we have a problem. The same virus Jay had is in Josiah. This is just down right scary. This isn't some made up garbage from a cereal box people. It's real and it's spreading REALLY fast."

Lloyd's eyes got big, "Virus?! What is called?!"

"We don't know and I know I really don't care. But we'll call it the Villain Virus because whoever gets this thing turns evil and get superpowers out of no where and by the results of Jay's test these villains are going to keep on getting powerful! Until one or more of them successfully takes over the world."

No one spoke after he said that.

"But each and everyone of us has to take the test. Just in case. We may never know who has it. This thing is really contagious.: Zane said.

The scientist facepalmed. "Well DUH!"

"Guys we don't have time for trivial actions! Maria do me a favor and get to your station. Everyone we got to get serious! Start monitoring the world through those cameras! Get the gadgets out! We got a villain to stop!"

Suddenly in a flash of light the lab turned into a spy headquarters. Many of the scientist ran around with bogus weapons, plans, animals, and etc. The Ninja watched in amazement as each wall in the room was divided into little tiles which showed what was going on in the world. They saw inventions being tested, vehicles being inspected, and information on every person in the world. They were starstruck and speechless. Yet they didn't understand.

WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE?!

"Look Ninja. I am not only leader of the Mafia but I am also the director of the Multiverse, Intelligent, Secret, Federal , Institutional, and Triumph Society!"

Zane looked at Mr. DemRoe with a blank face. "MISFITS?!"

Mr. DemRoe blushed in embarrassment. "It's not a good acronym but we caught more bad guys than you with a hotdog and a shoelace! Agents need to learn how to fight without weapons like swords, nun-chucks, dagger, and etc. Some times we need to use what's around us."

"This place is huge!"

Everyone turned to see Nya, Sensei, Garmadon, and Misako walk into the main room of the headquarters. They had the same expressions the Ninja had. Only with tears and the child's habit of touching.

"Anyway I know we'll be able to get the person who did this but for now I'm taking the four of you to California. There's an attack going on in Hollywood."

"YES SIR!" Kai joked.

"And Jay will lead this mission."

The team got silent and started to laugh.

"HA! JAY THE LEADER?!" Cole laughed. "I MUST OF GOT THE VIRUS!"

Zane cried and laughed. "BEST JOKE EVER!

Mr. DemRoe took a cane from behind the computer and whacked each Ninja on the head with it.

"I don't play when it comes to serious business. I'm putting Jay in charge because he's the only one immune to the virus until the test results come in for the rest of you. Plus I think Jay can lead a team after all, he must have some good plans up his sleeve."

"What if I don't want to lead?!" Jay asked.

"Well too bad. You can't turn over the rights of a leader to anyone on the team. YOU are the leader and you are going to lead THEM to victory." Mr. DemRoe replied. He took a pair of keys from his pocket and threw it into Jay's hands.

"What this for?!"

"Well we have a convertible that can turn into a rocket, submarine, speed, boat, yacht, and etc. I ask that you use the jet option and full the blue lever for the lightspeed option. The garage is to the left."

"THANKS!" Jay responded. The five Ninja ran into the garage, set the options and destination, and flew off into the blue sky.

* * *

It took a while but the Dragon's Apprentice finally met up with Littlest Snitch. She lit up a candle started a conversation over a plate of cookies and milk.

"So did you learn anything about the Ninja?" She asked her assistant.

Littlest Snitch nodded. "I also learned that you would go through hell just to get a pair of short diamond-heeled fur boots."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Dragon's Apprentice replied. "So what did you learn?"

"I learned that the blue one might have our virus but he's immune to it."

The Dragon's Apprentice spat her milk out of her mouth. She banged her fist on the table, "WHY?!"

"Well he is the Ninja of Lightning. His immune system is so fast that the 34 seconds of Hindenburg is like a stroll in the park!"

"Hindenburg. Really?"

"That thing caught on fire and just burned like that!" Littlest Snitch snapped and got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"The MISFITS may be after us and I need to change my outfit. Those Ninja threw mud and other stuff at me and I'm not in the mood to be fighting crime looking like I was fighting pigs!"

Dragon's Apprentice giggled and groaned. Those MISFITS a WAY stronger than the Ninja powers or not! They learn how to fight with anything! From ants to a Barbie doll, to a leaf, and etc! If the Ninjas decided to work with them just to destroy this virus they'll be in trouble. Big trouble.

That's when Littlest Snitch came out with a black jumpsuit, a red belt, and a red cape. You could see his messy black hair and red eyes.

The Dragon's Apprentice couldn't help but blush and stare at he partner-in-crime with the eyes of love.

"So DA I've been thinking. We should go out on a date sometime after all we need to know more about each other."

"Sure!"

That's when Dragon's Apprentice got a message. "The Ninja re in Hollywood."

Littlest Snitch laughed. "Don't worry one of them will give into the virus."

He kissed Dragon's Apprentice on the lips and walked out.

Dragon's Apprentice blew out the candle and everything went black.

* * *

**Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp. I'm Ashley don't hate!**

**Did you like?**

**Who do you think will be turned into a villain?! (There's a clue in here!)**

**Do you think the MISFITS is a creative acronym?**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


End file.
